Brown
by SFPFQ
Summary: Achoo's the matchmaker in this story, slowly bringing two couples together. In the meantime, there's a weird girl hanging around whom likes to burn bugs crawling through the streets and threaten Beka in her free time.
1. Brown

**This is very short. I was gonna make it longer but I couldn't be bothered. XP**

******It isn't very well written, just very fluffy and sickeningly sweet for all those bored RostoXBeka fans out there. **

* * *

She'd shaved off all her hair save one fiery, ginger lock in the middle, of which she spiked up with tree sap. Her eyes were wide and innocent, coated with sugary honey that would surely buy her way out of a few sticky situations and her chubby cheeks and pouty lips undoubtedly rewarded her with free rose sugar every Friday (lucky duck).

As she strode towards me, her paces small yet quick, I couldn't help but notice she was slightly shorter and stockier than average. Perhaps little over four foot four. Still, she was muscled, and she walked in a way that cried dangerous all over. Her amusing hair did not sway in the breeze.

"You are Beka Cooper?" she said it more like a statement then a question. How can someone so much shorter than you still look their nose down at you?

Overtaken by my shyness, I suddenly found the grimy filth of the street floor very interesting. I nodded my head.

She grabbed my chin with her small, stubby fingers and thrust it upwards so that I was looking at her. Her eyes were almost golden in colour.

"Answer me properly," she ordered, without moving her hand away from my chin.

"Y-yes, ma'am." I felt the need to add 'ma'am' to the end, as if she were about to chop me up into little pieces and feed me to the pigeons.

She grinned at me, though it was all teeth. She grabbed my ear and pulled, jerking my head downwards against hers. "Y' don't know what's comin', Bloodhound." I could feel her raw, hot breath on my cheek. Before I could grab her and put the hobbles on her for questioning she shoved me into a wall. My head smacked the hard stone, taking the full blow, though my shoulders jarred from the impact.

I leapt to my feet and searched for the gixie, turning just in time to see her blending into the small crowd. She must be very skilled to be able to hide herself in such a way. Mentally throwing a string of curses at myself and the lass I fumbled with my keys as I strolled to my apartment. I was careful to lock the door behind me.

Achoo was sitting at the top of the stairs. She gazed at me with those dark brown eyes that reminded me so much of Rosto, like one breakfast when I'd been the last to enter with Achoo and Pounce at my side. Achoo had jumped up at everyone and walked around on her hunkerbones, greeting everyone in her own happy dance. Rosto was lying on his back with his arms arched elegantly behind his head. His muscles showed clearly through his button-up, long-sleeved tunic.

Achoo had leapt up onto the unguarded Rosto, knocking the wind out of him. Taking advantage of his breathless state she began to plant slobbery kisses all over his face. Rosto had not taken this lightly and began to tackle Achoo. They started rolling around the floor whilst me, Aniki, Kora and Tansy broke into fits of giggles.

"Rosto the great, defeated by a hound!" wheezed Ersken between laughter.

"I suppose Rosto has another admirer," I grinned.

Everyone immediately stopped whatever they were doing to stare at me.

"Wha-? N-no! N-n-not me! I was t-talking about Achoo!" I stuttered, my eyes shifting around the room.

"Suuurree you were. C'mon, I've seen the looks you give 'im," Phelan nudged me with his sharp elbow. I sent my ice cold glims his way.

He raised his arms as if he were surrendering. "Don't look at me like that, I'm only telling the truth!"

"Besides, we never mentioned anything about it, we only looked at you. What makes you think that we think that you are the one wanting him when he's actually the wanted one who also is the one to want the wanting one back in the most wanting way," Aniki butted in.

There was a small moment of confused silence.

"Anyway, he makes your peaches tingle. I read it in your journal," announced Ersken. He then dug into his vegetable roll.

"You _read _my _journal!?"_ I screeched. He looked up from his roll and got the full blast of Beka Cooper's glare of doom before I lunged.

THUMP!

"Ow!"

"Whoah, what a punch!"

"Woooowww!"

"I wish I could do that!"

Ersken lay there, nursing the fantastic bruise forming on his left cheek. He was flat against the floor with me towering over him.

I sat back down, red-faced and embarrased. Chancing a glance at Rosto, I was surprised to see his face buried in Achoo's fur. I could've sworn I saw the faintest tinge of pink on his porcelain cheeks when he gazed back at me with those dark brown eyes.

* * *

**I haven't decided whether I'm going to make it a oneshot, a twoshot or a threeshot or whatever, though there is the matter of the girl with the ginger mohican to explain, so I'm probably going to have to add a few more chapters. **

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	2. Red

**Before I continue with the second chapter, I'd like to thank my first two reviewers, loves2smile and XxBlackTypewriterxX for their supportive and inspiring comments. Thank you! **

**I was going to delete this story seeing as how I went straight into it without any plotting or thinking but thanks to you I've decided to give it a chance. :]**

* * *

"How could you embarrass me like that? Mithros, she must surely know now!" I clutched my golden locks yanked at them, as if I was to pull them out.

"Beka may be the best Dog on business but when it comes to love she's a total cracknob. You shouldn't worry yourself, Rosto. You'll get frown lines," replied Aniki smoothly. She grinned at me, though it was all teeth. Her hands were placed on her sturdy hips.

That shut me up for sure as I struggled to untangle the knot at my brow. I growled and glared at her.

"She's just so…special."

"Why her? You could have any other woman in all of Tortall, and yet you choose her. Why don't you chase after another gixie and leave the poor mott alone?" Aniki looked over my hunched figure and poked me in the tum.

"Because I could have any _other_ woman," was my short, dignified answer.

"You're a fool, Rosto. Find some other doxie to play with."

I sighed as Aniki left the room. She slammed the door shut and climbed back down the long staircase.

"Why isn't Beka here yet? She should be coming over for breakfast."

* * *

My fist repeatedly found contact with her head. She screamed and punched me in the face.

Great Mother Moon, how did I ever find myself picking a fight with a gixie half my size?

She spun around, her leg raised and kicked me in the shoulder. I gritted my teeth and ducked just in time.

The girl with the ginger hair grabbed my braid, then cried out in pain. I punched her in the jaw, praying for forgiveness from the Great Mother.

She lunged at me, clawing at my eyes and trying to gouge them out. I yelped as she stuffed my nose in her mouth, biting down hard.

A broken nose, a bruised shoulder. I surveyed my wounds quietly. The mott with the mad hair spat out a mouthful of blood.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Red," she said with a grin.

"And your second name?" I was trying to buy myself some time to get back into my fighting stance. Surely she knew that? After all, she had to be a skilled fighter herself.

"I ain't got none."

"Why are you attacking me?" The Terrier inside me wouldn't let me drop the case.

Her shoulders rose, then fell in a shrug. "Was bored."

"Why did you threaten me yesterday?" I questioned, my curiosity evident in my voice.

Red shrugged again. "Was bored."

There didn't seem to be any immediate threat about her, although it was best to be safe.

"Have you got any family, Red?"

"No."

I slowly eased my muscles from my stance.

"Do you want to come to the Kennel? We can find you a nice home."

Her eyes widened and she ran off. I should've chased her but my bloody nose put me in a sour mood. I just wanted to go to breakfast.

Holding my nose with my good arm I set off at a run. Kora would probably be able to fix that up. I put less faith in her than she deserves sometimes.

* * *

Beka stormed in, clutching her face. The door swung open and smacked the wall behind it.

"Goodness, Beka. What happened to you?" I stiffled my gasp with one hand.

She glared at me and ground her teeth together. I could tell she was mad, 'cause her eyes sent an icy cold breeze my way. The gixie didn't know how scary she was sometimes.

"Got attacked," she grumbled.

"Whoa, that's a nice wound," Ersken said excitedly.

"Shut yer gob, she's obviously in a bad mood," Phelan cut in.

Beka smiled at him thankfully.

"Let me see your nose, Beka," I ordered. She reluctantly leaned closer to me as I sat up.

"Do you want me to fix it for you?" she visibly stiffened, her glims growing wider.

She tried to swallow. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish.

Finally Beka nodded, though she looked as if she regretted it. I wove a bit of magic around her. It took on a green glow as her broken bones snapped back into place. The gixie cried out in pain.

Beka clutched her nose and gave it an experimental twist. "Thanks, Kora. I dunno what I'd do without you."

"You put little trust in me, Rebakah Cooper," I scolded, looking up from my lashes and smiling playfully at her.

"With good reason," said Ersken.

"Oh, and what reason would that be?" I fluttered my lashes and he near about fainted.

"The reason that whenever you exceed expectations you pretend to act all high and mighty." Beka was not the only one to be in a state, for Aniki looked as if she'd been dragged through the Chaos Realms and back. The two girls greeted each other with smiles, a warm one from Beka and a stiff one from Aniki.

"Someone's feeling bitter today," teased Rosto, coming out from behind her. He smelt strongly like gillyflowers.

He glanced at Beka and his glims grew.

"What's happened to our little Beky? There's blood all over."

"I-" began Beka.

"She got attacked," cut in Ersken feverishly.

"By who?" Rosto now looked as if someone had dumped cold water on 'im.

Beka shrugged. She had quite a manly shrug, despite her feminine shoulders. "I dunno. She said her name was Red. Kinda fitting, since she had a red noll. She'd shaved off all 'er hair save one strip in the middle that she's spiked up with what I think was tree sap."

Rosto looked deep in thought for a moment before he shook his head. "Never heard of her. I'll sent my people on a lookout. How old was she?"

"I can deal with this myself, Master Piper."

"Fine, your loss."

What Beka didn't know was that Rosto would surely sent the whole city in a lookout for this one little gixie, just to make our Bloodhound happy.

* * *

**I forgot to include Achoo and Pounce in this chappy. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them, though. **

**I didn't have time to read through this chapter so I apologise if it's a bit rough. **

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Blue

**Soz, this is kinda rushed. The reasons being I'm going to a concert in a few hours and need to get ready. Apologies for my failed attempt at not leaving things until the last minute.**

**Thanks to _Live Love Dasey _for being the one and only reviewer this week. I'd also like to thank _Live Love Dasey _for her supportive and inspiring comment. Thank you! :] **

* * *

A little gixie with red hair snuck through the shabby, mouldy door. She stiffened when it creaked and listened intently to any signs of suspicion from the two men below. A short, murmured remark was heard, then a guffaw from the other cove. Red breathed out a sigh of relief.

She tip-toed across the rotten, creaky landing, careful not to make any noticeable sound. Instead of going down the steps she leapt onto the rickety banister and slid downwards, wincing as it splintered her bum. The guards she had heard before were still there, gambling with a deck of cards.

The next step was probably the hardest part of her plans. She did not want to enter with guards at her back, she wanted to see her brother alone. Curse this damn floor for making so much noise!

Red had obviously underestimated them, though. She crept towards them, quiet as a mouse, and knocked the first man out with a swift kick to the head. A heartbeat later and the other cove was obviously in shock as he did not shout for help like he was s'posed to. Red punched him in the jaw and he was out cold.

Not batting an eyelash, she skipped merrily to the door in front of her, happy that she had succeeded. She opened it ever so slightly, so that the gap between the door and the frame was only a finger's width apart. Peeking through, she suddenly had a growing feeling in her gut.

One eleven year old boy noticed the large, brown doe-eye in the doorway. He sat on his blue, shell-encrusted throne like royalty, his short, bright blue hair sticking out in oddly angled spikes. "Come, Red. What do you have prepared for me?" The little lad spoke with the authority of a god, a surprising mature voice coming from that little mouth.

The little gixie with the Mohican swung open the mouldy door with the enthusiasm of a babe having their first taste of iced cream. It ricocheted off the wall behind it, the whole house shaking from the force of the blow.

"Hey, little brov! How yer doin'?" Red grinned.

Her supposed little brother twitched his cute button nose at her rude mannerisms. He closed his massive, bright blue eyes and massaged his temples, breathing out a harassed sigh. "You call me the little brother, yet I have always been more of an adult than you," came his reply.

"Awww, c'mon. Lighten up, little one," the gixie seemed to take great pleasure in annoying the lad. "Remember when I bathed you in our little paddling pool, or wiped the mushy food from your mouth?"

"Please do not insult me, Red. And how many times must I tell you to call me Blue?"

"A' least once more, little 'un, as always," Red replied.

"Enough of this pointless bickering. Why have you come here, Red, and why did you feel the need to attack my guards?"

"Eh, they were useless fools anyway," the gixie with the shaven hair muttered.

"You still have another question to answer."

"Fine! 'ave you ever heard of Beka Cooper?" Red burst out.

Blue's eyes widened. "The Bloodhound?"

"Yeah, well _apparently_," Red put great emphasise on this word. "_Apparently _she's got a bit of magic on 'er."

Blue relaxed from his tense position upon his throne. "I already knew this, Red."

The gixie rolled her eyes. "Don't cha geddit? She's got summink to do with the Black God!"

Blue opened his mouth, then closed it again, then opened it in a very good imitation of a goldfish. "That's impossible! The Black God has no living relations."

"That's what I mean, Blue. She's way older than both of us, too. The Black God 'as obviously bin 'iding stuff from us!"

"Red, as interesting as this appears to be, I do not see any threats. She's living her life as a normal woman, as should you." Blue held his upright arm towards Red, as if to say 'stop talking now'. It worked, as the gixie shut her gob.

"Fine!" Red cried. "But I'm warning yer, this'll end bad. I can feel it, Blue! I always know when summink bad is gonna happen!"

She ran out of the wooden, smelly, rotten building and slammed the door behind her. A chunk of rubble fell to the floor as she did so, landing in front of Blue's throne. The gixie trampled the two guards -whom were stirring from their slumber- successfully knocking them out once again. She climbed the rickety staircase and was ashamed to admit that there were tears in her eyes.

"Damn him," she forcefully ground out. "He can feel it too, I know it!"

* * *

**Review? Pretty please? **


	4. The Dreaded AN

**Sorry for not updating recently. Part of it's to do with laziness, the other half because I've been getting in major trouble for my homework (or lack of). If I don't complete an assignment I've been given I'll have an afterschool detention, which kinda sucks since we _don't even have a car_. **

**I will update eventually, though, just as soon as I get my life sorted and tell my teacher where she can stick her bloody homework. **

**Thanks for your patience, SFPFQ**


	5. I'm back! sorry

I am really so sorry for completely neglecting this story. For some reason I completely forgot about it until I came back onto this website and starting reading the fanfiction again. It's been a VERY long time, and to those of you who still give a damn I'll re-write the next chapter and have it up within a week. Btw, happy new year, guys! xxx


	6. Crimson

**Yay, an update!**  
**I've forgotten most of the Beka Cooper theasaurus, so sozzers if most of the language isn't right. XD**

This morning Ersken bumped into me whilst I was walking to the Dancing Dove.  
"Beka!" he cried, giving me a hug. "I've been kept up all night, worrying about that gixie you were talking about."  
I patted him on the back. "You shouldn't worrit yourself about me, I can look after myself."  
Ersken chuckled. "You've always been a damned hard mott, Beka. It's a wonder how anyone has the courage to even look you in those glinters, you're so scary."  
I gave him a teasing shove and he raised his hands in mock defeat. He bent down to cuddle Achoo. "Hey there, girl. You alright?"  
Achoo wheezed in excitement and licked him one the nose. He let her and gave her a stroke.  
"Where's Pounce?" Ersken asked, standing up and furiously rubbing his nose.  
"I dunno," I replied. "He said he had summink to do and just buggered off, the little git." I then mentally cursed, realising my foul language.  
Ersken just laughed. "Your tongue ain't as pretty as your face, aye." I snorted a laugh, too. We arrived at the door to the Dancing Dove.  
I opened the door, and, feeling a little hyped up from Ersken (he always managed to cheer me up) I gave a mock bow and said, "Ladies first." Ersken chuckled as he walk in, me just behind him. We were both grinning like loons when we entered what we all called our Breakfast Room.  
"Someone looks cheerful," Aniki said. She looked as if she were in high spirits today, since there was a little smile gracing her lips. Rosto narrowed his eyes at me. I looked away.  
"What have you got, Beka?" Kora asked. I pulled the cloth off of the basket I had been carrying.  
"Sausages!" Ersken cried, beaming from ear to ear. He reached out to grab one and stuffed it in his mouth. Kora rolled her eyes.  
"How you can live with him is beyond me, I would've done his silly little noll in ages ago," Aniki commented. Ersken gulped nervously. No one really knew if she was joking or not, but we still laughed anyway.  
"So, Beka, heard anything else from 'Red'," Rosto raised his fingers to make quotation marks in the air.  
It had been two days since I'd last seen head or tails of that gixie, but her name still made my blood run cold. I didn't know why I got so skitterish around her. Her presence somehow suffocated me, as if she held so much power that it thickened the very air around us, although I knew that couldn't be possible. Only Gods were capable of such feats.  
I shook my head.  
"Good, because if that little-" he something that sounded Scanran, "shows her face again..."  
Kora laid a hand on Rosto's shoulder. "Now isn't the time," she said calmly. Rosto shook his head and bit into his finger nail.  
"I'm worried. This cove name Roger told me his cousin had been killed by a red-headed gixie. He himself had barely gotten away with his life," he said. I looked him in the glinters, my own as wide as saucers.

**Sorry for the shortness, my imagination's stuck. Dumb place to get writers block. XD**  
**SFPFQ xx **


	7. Permanent hiatus?

I'm really sorry, but I've pretty much given up on Brown. Whenever I attempt to write a new chapter I always come up blank, and I've had issues with updating chapters for what feels like forever. Unless someone wants to take this story over, it's pretty much abandoned. If no one feels like taking it off my hands, then in a month or two I'll write up another AN about my plans for where the story was going and the plots so you won't be left hanging off a cliff for a year until I eventually update.


End file.
